


All's Wells That Ends Well

by Ray_yy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_yy/pseuds/Ray_yy
Summary: Sunny and Basil had just told their friends about that day. They... didn't take it too lightly and promptly left them. While Basil got to leave the hospital early Sunny has to stay a bit longer. There he learns the news that his sister Mari was still alive. Now he's got to make amends with his friends and go have visit Mari who's been presumed dead.It's a wholesome story that I just really really wanted to tell. Maybe you could find peace in this short but sweet ending
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so this is my first ever fanfic. Never actually wrote fan fics because you know... the stereotypes but I guess things change. Don't worry this story is safe for work nothing bad or naughty. It's a wholesome story that I just really really wanted to tell.

Case 1: Sunny

Sunny wakes up in the hospital. Yesterday he had told his friends about his actions. He can’t recall their reactions though, all he remembers is shock… then blackout. He had fainted, whether through the mental stress or physical fatigue finally reaching him. Now he lies in bed alone, Basil has been allowed to leave seeing that his injuries were minor but Sunny… Sunny may have to stay a bit longer. 

The door to his room swings open, a doctor walks in with Sunny's own mother behind him. She looks… shocked. “Sunny… dear, I’ve heard that you told your friends about Mari, what you did and how you handled it,” she said sitting by Sunny's bedside. He was shocked, his mother had a much more relaxed reaction to the whole situation that he had believed she would. Something felt off, something… wasn’t right. “Sunny, I need you to answer truthfully, do you regret what you’ve done.” she asked him. Of course he had regret what he’s done, everyday he was burdened with this guilt, sadness, and agony of losing his own sister. One who everyone loved, one who had treated him with the most kindness any brother could ask for, one who… who he had killed. Sunny’s eyes began to water up, he was truly sorry. His mom seemed a bit taken back. She stood up and asked the doctor if they could discuss the topic outside. Sunny was alone in his hospital room, alone once again. If only he could see his sister one more time, if only he had listened to her, but it was all too late, she was gone and he killed her. His mom returned back into the room, this time alone with a stoic expression on her face. “Sunny… I need you to listen very carefully. Mari, well… she’s still alive.”  
Sunny looked up, shock covered his face. He was dumbfounded, his whole life he had lived believing he had killed his sister, knowing he could never apologize no matter how hard he tried, yet he just learned that his dear sister was still alive. Sunny began to break down. Tears stained the whit sheets he slept on as regret, anger, and sadness all piled up on him. But why was his mother keeping this a secret to him? Did his friends now? Is she… is she okay? All these questions banged against his mind as he tried to calm himself down. His mother seeing her son's reaction understood that he had truly regretted his actions, but deep down she also knew that this issue stemmed way past a simple apology. As much as she hated him, as much as knowing your own son almost killed your own daughter, deep down she still loved him. 

“I’m telling you this Sunny… because Mari said she’s ready to face you. After you almost killed her she had been… traumatized. Your father and I knew that the best course of action was to separate you two away, for both her and your own safety.” Sunny looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes. His mouth trembled as he struggled to speak “Is… is she mad?” he asked her. That was all he could ask, what he had done to her was inhumane. He should’ve realized she was still alive, that she was still breathing but instead he had tried to finish her off. In the corner of his eye he saw it… the same demon that haunted him before. No matter how much he forgave himself, no matter how much he could’ve imagined that Mari had forgiven him he had always had doubts, and now he could truly know. “You see that's the issue Sunny… she’s not angry at you, but she’s terrified. You, your friends, they all remind her of that day. She… said she’s ready but I could see that she was still trembling.” 

So… now what? Sunny had learned that Mari was still alive but… he had told his friends the truth and they each… they each had abandoned him. He had been casted aside, Aubrey and Hero would’ve killed him if it wasn’t for Kel. “Your sister told me that she wanted to talk with you, to apologize for making you upset, for anything she did wrong. But she also wished she could see her friends again.” Sunny had ruined everything again. He wasn’t sure what to do, he was unsure if he could even talk to his… his friends if they’ll even let him call them that. His mother had told him that she would take him to see Mari only if you bring all your friends along, she’s worried that if you go alone it might…not end well. If Sunny was going to mend his family he was going to mend his family. He decided that telling them about Mari in order for them to forgive him would only lead to disaster. He had to make it up to them before he broke the news.

Case 2: Kel

Sunny realizes that it can’t end like this, that his sister would want to see everyone together. They were family… not the one that was forced upon them through blood but instead family that was built through hardship and love. Yet he knew it would be hard for Aubrey or Hero to even listen to him speak. He had to get someone bright enough to shine away the sins he had caused. Someone who brought joy to the family they once had… Kel. Kel and Sunny had a new bond ever since he visited him for the first time in years. He was the first to contact Sunny, the first to defend and protect him. But most importantly… he was the last to leave him. Sunny had to find Kel, he was his first and only line of support, probably the most willing out of everyone to listen to what he has to say. But where would Kel be? He didn’t have the confidence to meet him at his house and knew that in most scenarios he would also have to see Hero, someone Sunny knew would take the most convincing. It was no use thinking, either fate would bring them together or he would wander aimlessly. Sitting at the edge of the lake at their old hangout spot Sunny began to cry. If it wasn’t for him this would’ve never happened, he would’ve had his friends, his sister. As tears rolled down his cheek he saw his reflection in the pond. His poor pathetic face… and a shadow lingering behind him. Was it back? Had he not forgiven himself yet? In a fit of panic he turned around. A shadow lingered behind him, but it wasn’t the ghost that had haunted him for years… no it was Kel. “Hey Sunny, didn’t expect to see you here… how’s it been” he mutters, still a bit anxious to be talking to his once best friend. Sunny looks up at Kel, he has his arms extended out, right behind Sunny's back. Kel noticing Sunny’s gaze quickly puts his hands behind him, as if to cover up for his past mistake. “I see you’re… crying, is everything alright?” Kel asks, still trying to keep the last ember between them alive. Sunny looks up at him, not sure what the right words or action is. Tears… only tears roll down his eyes. He had nothing to tell Kel, nothing would change what they’ve lost, yet Kel was still here worried for his friend. Kel reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, “Here use this, don’t worry I just had it washed,” he smiled gleefully at Sunny as he began to wipe his tears. He sat besides his friend, both staring out into the shimmering water where they’ve spent countless days playing and laughing.

“Sunny… I still can’t forgive you for what you’ve done.” Kel states, “But I don’t want it to end like this for us.” Kel began to look out into the horizon as tears filled his eyes. “I… I just wanted everyone back together, we were so happy. The night we spent at your house, at Basil's house was the best time I had in years.” Kel began to sob, he feared that he had lost everything just like Sunny did, in fact they both had. They both looked at each other realizing the truth. No matter how hard they tried, the past they had created was gone. As much as Kel hated Sunny for ruining what they had, if it wasn’t for Sunny the thing they had would’ve been worthless. A single hug was exchanged between the two, embracing each other after a tragic loss of a friend or in their case… family. 

After their hug Sunny felt at peace with Kel. Kel had realized that as much as he hated Sunny, as much as he hated seeing his very own brother cry countless nights after the loss of his love, as much as he hated seeing Aubrey turn into someone who they no longer knew, that he still loved him dearly. Sunny wanted to tell Kel the truth, about Mari’s existence. But now was not the time. They were friends again, this time with no strings attached. Before Kel left Sunny had asked him for a favor. “Please… help me make up to everyone” he begged, Kel silently stared at Sunny, no emotions… as if pondering his options. Then a smile followed up by a nod. He was going to be there for Sunny if it was the last thing he does.

Case 3: Aubrey

Sunny lied awake in his bed. The darkness no longer scared him as it used to. Though there was something that still tugged at his heart strings. Aubrey. It was no surprise to anyone that he had loved her. Basil, Kel, and even Hero realized this. Aubrey too had emotions for Sunny, but ever since that fateful night he had silenced any love he had… for anyone. Was he really going to be able to make it up to Aubrey? She had taken the news terribly. Basil could’ve gotten a month long treatment but luckily Aubrey came to her senses. Who knew they’d let you bring a bat to the hospital. Sunny saw Aubrey’s face as she ran out from the hospital. Betrayal, something he had known too well. To say Aubrey didn’t take the news well was an understatement. No one could contact her for a week until Hero finally checked up on her well being. Glad to know she was still alive… Sunny could’ve never bared her loss. While the sun had already set tonight was a particularly bright night. A full moon. Sunny could sleep with the guilt that surrounded him, out of desperation he decided to visit Mari’s grave. Is it still there? What lies inside the coffin? Was… was this all a dream? Only questions lingered in his mind. The gate to the graveyard was open, the lock lying on the grass in pieces. The graveyard was silent at night, though in a much more… peaceful way. No sound, no fear, just silence. Moonlight was all that lit the graveyard, a white fluorescent light that covered much of the open plain. As he walked towards Mari’s grave he spots a figure. A dark shadow. His mind began to panic, no… please… not again. As the figure approached the moonlight began to tear away at the darkness… it was Aubrey. She had dyed her hair back to her original color. Her eyes were red as tears still rolled down her face. In her hand a familiar bat. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” she screamed as she raised her bat high, prepared to crush Sunny with the force of a million suns when Sunny begins to tear up. He would’ve taken the blow, for it to knock him unconscious or even to kill him. It would’ve been better than to see Aubrey like this, bruised, torn, in pain. She stops, dropping to her knee. This wasn’t the demon that had haunted her… no this was him. “Why are you here!” she demands as tears once again roll down her face. Sunny had no words to tell her, always a coward that he was. He wanted to hug her but… not yet. “Aubrey… I” Sunny tried to say but before he could finish Aubrey had pushed him down onto the floor, bat to his throat. “HOW COULD YOU!” she screamed, the tears now dripping down onto Sunny's face. 

Sunny couldn’t move, his arms were crushed by the weight of Aubrey… both emotionally and physically. What was he going to tell her? Was he going to cry and hope she forgave him? No this was different, he had to be here for her. Sunny smiled, a warm comforting smile that you would typically see from Kel. A smile.. that reminded Aubrey of who this was. She got off of him, he could see it in her eyes. Panic, fear, and anger all took control of her. But in the end sadness overtook. “Why… Why did YOU have to kill Mari? Why couldn’t… why couldn’t it have been anyone else,” she cried. Why did he have to kill Mari, why couldn’t it be anyone else? Sunny had pondered with these questions for a long time, if he could answer them then maybe they wouldn’t be in this whole ordeal. He wanted to hug Aubrey… but now was not the right time. They both sat in front of Mari’s grave, a single orchid placed on the tombstone. “Sunny, I can’t forgive you. No matter how much I loved you, no matter how much I loved anyone you… you ruined it,” Aubrey began to say, 'I heard from Kel that you wanted to make it up to everyone, but do you really think that’s possible?” Sunny was silent, he knew that Aubrey was looking for an answer but he wasn’t too sure himself. “Why are you being quiet, am I no longer your friend? Do you not want to talk to me?” Aubrey was becoming desperate… she wanted an answer, anything. “No… you’re no longer my friend…” Sunny replied, Aubrey was filled with shock, she was about to leave when Sunny grabbed her hand. “Aubrey… I…you’ve always been special to me.” Aubrey stared at Sunny… shocked. “Now is not the time.” She states to him. “Now was never the time…” soon the sun began to rise and Aubrey was gone. Just like that… another day passed. 

But Sunny wasn’t going to let it end like this. He needed her, he wouldn’t end it like this. He went back to their old hangout space where he saw Kel.  
“Hey Sunny, long faced as usual I see. Ready to talk to Aubrey?” He exclaimed.  
“I… talked to her last night... “ Sunny tells him, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see her yet.  
“Oh, then it should be easy right? Let’s go,” and without hesitation Kel took Sunny to Aubrey's house. “I’ll keep watch, her mom’s not home right now but Kim told me that you could enter from the backdoor. Good luck Sunny!” Well, it was now or never Sunny thought to himself. The house seemed a bit rundown. The smell of trash, booze, and weed filled the air. He climbed the ladder where he saw Aubrey, sleeping on her bed. She was much more delicate in her sleep, like a gladiolus. Basil had shown him that flower, it has a strong exterior with a soft flower in the middle. Sunny wasn’t sure if he wanted to disturb Aubrey, this was in a sense illegal, she might punt him with a bat if she saw him… but it was now or never. He walks up to Aubrey, gently nudging her awake, her eyes slowly opening as she rubs them awake with her hand. “Wh..at… Sunny?.... SUNNY! What are you doing here.” she sprang awake from her bed, bat in hand. “I… I wanted to tell you something,” Sunny tells her with a smile, a warm and soft smile that he had learned from Mari. After a loud sigh and her asking sunny to wait outside Aubrey came. Kel had to leave early due to having a promise with Hero. As Aubrey and Sunny sat by the lake where they would always hang out he told her that he was sorry for last night. “Sunny… were those words true that you told me last night?” Aubrey asked, her face still a bit blushed from the experience earlier. Sunny gives a simple nod, he had always been a man of few words. “I.. I don’t know what to tell you Sunny. I still can’t forgive you for what you did to Mari… I don’t think I ever will, but… but I can’t stay mad at you,” Aubrey tells him. “I don’t know what to do. It’s all so confusing and sudden. When I first saw that you were moving away I panicked. In fact I almost knocked at your door but I couldn’t.” Sunny knew that she was outside his house. He had seen her from his bedroom window, she looked lost, scared. But he was too cowardly to help her. “I’ll be honest Sunny I’ve had times where I tried to date other boys, well date isn’t really the right word… I hung out with them but they never felt the same as you did… I really missed you.” Now was the time to hug her, Sunny before letting Aubrey finish her sentence hugged her. He wouldn’t let her go, he couldn’t let her go. Aubrey embraced him. This is what she had longed for, no cheesy love story, no kiss, no special poem to tell her how special she is. She just wanted to know that he was here. 

Case 3.5: Basil

Basil had gotten out of the hospital, a lot earlier than Sunny at least. He had also followed Sunny’s footsteps in revealing the truth, almost getting killed by Aubrey in the process. He was alone… well he had Sunny at least but he was still in the hospital. While Basil was at the park, alone as per usual he spotted a group of older kids at his school. They would often pick on Basil in ways that made Aubrey’s bullying seem like child's play. Today was no different. Basil could feel the punches and kicks particularly stronger than usual. His cries for help fell into deaf ears. He embraced death at this point, realizing that no matter how much he cries, how much he begged no one would save him. Then a voice sprang out behind them. “What are you guys doing to him?” asked the figure. Towering over everyone there. The bullies realizing they wouldn’t be able to beat him quickly sprinted off. Basil couldn’t see who it was with the sunlight… a tall dark… it’s back. But it soon lent him a hand, a familiar hand large yet comforting. “He...Hero?” Basil whimpered terrified of seeing his old friend again. “Seems like you were in quite a pickle there Basil,” he chimes with his usual charm. Hero seems to have some bags under his eyes. Basil tries to get up but the pain is too much for him. “Come on I’ll carry you, back home I presume?” Hero asks him. This was the old Hero he loved but… something felt off. “Ye...yeah.” Basil replied. Basil wanted to talk to hero, to apologize for everything and everyone. 

“Hero… could you stay over for a little bit.” Basil asked, he had the house to himself for today. “...” Hero stared at Basil. Anger filled his eyes, as if to ask “Are you really saying this now.” Basil knew that this may not be the best time for Hero but it may have been the last time Hero would talk to him. “Please…” begged Basil. Hero couldn’t say no to a plea like that. They sat on the couch, the TV pitch black. “Basil… if it’s about the whole Mari situation I’m fine. A little upset at you guys that you didn’t… tell us but other than that I’m not mad” Hero stated. But Basil knew that he was furious, his tone was different and in his eyes he could sense bloodlust. The pressure mounted on Basil as he tried to speak before Hero interrupted him “You look pretty bruised, I think you might need to patch yourself up.” In any other situation Hero would have cared for his wounds but right now was different. 

“Hero…. I… I’m sorry” Basil whimpered as the pressure became more and more unbearable. “Sorry for what? Killing Mari? Hanging her corpse to pretend like it wasn’t your guys fault?” Hero states angrily. Hero was furious at everything. The loss of Mari, the loss of his family, but most importantly… the loss of trust. The pressure increased for Basil, ever so gently it began to press down on his skin, then bones, and soon his heart. The beating became faster as he could see Hero leave him… like Sunny did. Then… sobbing. Basil began to cry. He tried to hold it in, to not guilt trip Hero into forgiveness. But it was too unbearable. Hero looked back, his expression softened seeing Basil curled up on the couch begging, crying. He hated his guts, he hated everyone but they were family. Guilt swelled up inside of him. Did he really just get angry at a kid? Someone who probably became scared with his experience? What would Mari think of him. “Ba...s..” but the words didn’t come out. How was he going to forgive himself if he forgave Basil now. He approached Basil who was still crying on the couch. Placing a hand on his head Hero whispered “Basil… I… I’m sorry I got angry at you. It’s just… you know how much Mari meant to me… to all of us. It’s frustrating to know that you and Sunny…” he stopped. “Sunny,” anger went up inside of him. Basil may be forgivable but Sunny… he was the one to kill her. But right now he had to consult Basil. He was just a kid, shy, defenseless, and alone. He won’t lose another family. 

Case 4: Hero  
The sun rose and along came a knocking at Sunny's hospital door. It was Basil, patched up in bandages and cotton pads. “Hey Sunny… glad to see you’re doing ok,” Basil stated, a little fearful of Sunny’s reaction. “Basil… are you ok?” Sunny asked not being able to stay silent about the state his friend is in. “It’s nothing.. A few minor scratches and bruises but nothing to worry about.” he said trying to hold a smile. “Hero said he wanted to see you… today.” Hero? Why would he want to see him? Was it Hero that hurt Basil? That bruised him? But he would never… he had no other option but to go. Basil tagged along and soon they reached Sunny’s own treehouse, where they had agreed to meet. Kel showed up from behind the tree and asked if Basil could follow him, he promised he won’t get hurt and wished Sunny good luck. As Sunny climbed the ropes to the treehouse he could hear talking in the distance…. Aubrey and Kel. But that wasn’t an issue for him right now, there was one other person he had to meet. Inside the treehouse sat Hero, his arms crossed and his expression emotionless. “I’m glad you could make it Sunny,” he begins to talk. “I was getting worried that you wouldn’t show up…how’s the hospital been?” Sunny looked up, the same cold expression he saw from Hero when he… pushed him down the stairs. “Heard from Kel and Aubrey that you were trying to make everything alright? To try and cover up your mistakes?” Hero begins to stand, towering over Sunny as he had always done. “You know what you did can’t be forgiven right? You… you killed Mari. YOU KILLED HER.” Hero was furious but he didn’t move from where he stood. “Sunny I would… I would kill you right now if you weren’t her brother.” That was a lie. He would’ve never killed Sunny no matter who he was. Sunny stood up, he couldn’t bear to watch Hero in this much pain. Walking up to Hero he gave him a hug. If he wanted to hurt him from there he could, but Sunny believed. Besides he still had some news to tell everyone. Hero tried to push him away but Sunny stayed determined to cling on. No matter the punching or pushing he was going to cling to Hero. Soon Hero gave out, he began to laugh. This whole ordeal was foolish, what was he doing trying to get a little kid off of him for giving a hug. He sat back down, Sunny still clinging to him. A gentle head pat and a hug to embrace him. While the situation they’re in may be different it’s the fact that they’re still together that matters. Hero could feel that Sunny was still shaking, he was scared yet he was desperately clinging on to him. Small bruises can be seen on his body and a scar from the staircase incident. Hero felt terrible, how could he hurt him like that. He began to hug Sunny harder begging for forgiveness without speaking a single word. They just couldn’t stay mad at each other.

Case 4.5: Aubrey and Basil

“Kel, where are we going? Is Sunny going to be alright?” Basil asked as Kel took him back into Sunny's house.  
“Don’t worry, Hero promised me that he wouldn’t hurt Sunny… or well he looked like he promised. “Besides, I have to help you make amends with someone, that was my promise to Sunny after all.”  
“Oh… hey Aubrey.”  
Aubrey looked at Basil with an intent to kill. She had her bat ready, this might not end peacefully. “Aubrey, stop you’re scaring him.” Kel shouted as he tried to calm her down. “Good,” she whispered as she continued to stare down Basil.  
He felt a shiver down his spine. Aubrey wasn’t going to let him go easily.  
“I… I’m sorry Aubrey.” Basil says, trying to reach out to her.  
“For what? Killing our best friend? Covering it up? Come on tell us Basil what are you sorry for?” Aubrey yelled at him. This was the result Basil expected.  
“For… for everything,” he said, sounding defeated. It was true, he was sorry for everything but he didn’t know how to tell her.  
“If only sorry brought back your friends from the dead…” Aubrey snickered, she’s cried enough Basil either had to bring Mari back from the dead or try something else.  
“Why… Why did you call me here.” Basil asked… fearful of the answer that she might give.  
“At first it was to teach you a lesson, but it seems that won’t satisfy me anymore.”  
“Aubrey… I almost killed Sunny.”  
“Yeah and so did Hero… what's your point?”  
“I helped hide Mari’s body….”  
“We know that too, Basil are we going anywhere with this or do I have to smack a bat through your face.”  
“I… don’t know what to do… how can I live like this knowing I almost killed two of my closest friends.”  
Aubrey looked at Basil. He was weak, small. If it wasn’t for his voice it would’ve been hard to even realize he was a boy. She was asking him to answer a question she didn’t have an answer to.  
“Basil, I will never forgive you for what you did. No one will, but that doesn’t mean I hate you.”  
“You don’t… you don’t hate me?”  
“I used to hate your living guts, the time I almost smacked you at the hospital? I would’ve if Kel hadn’t stopped me”  
“Then why are you forgiving me?”  
“Killing you won’t bring Mari back… nothing will.”  
“I’m… I’m so sorry.” Basil whimpers as the room goes silent. I guess they’ll just have to see what Sunny has to tell them. 

Case 5: Mari

Now that everyone was… well a resemblance of what they once were it’s time for Sunny to break the news. A little excited yet a little fearful of their reaction Sunny began to speak. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, he truly was. But the warm comforting smile from his friends was enough to break even the strongest of barriers. Everyone had already accepted the fact Mari was no more, only Sunny and his mother knew about her existence. “Mari…” Sunny began to speak, everyone anxious on what this announcement he had to say was. “Mari… is still alive,” he whimpered. At first there was silence, only the sounds of the rustling leaves filled the air. Hero was the first to cry, he tried to stay strong this entire time but…this sudden relief had finally given him hope. Aubrey soon followed, Kel and Basil on the other hand… were dumbfounded.  
They finally had everyone, they could finally meet Mari. 

Mari lived in a beachside house, a caregiver lived with her but she would only visit once a day. The event had left her in a wheelchair unable to move her lower half. She spent most of her days staring out into the ocean, wishing to see everyone again. This was just another day for her when she heard a knocking at the door. That’s odd the caregiver should have a key with her. As she approached the door she could hear the voices of multiple people… could it be? She opened the door and there they were, her friends. “Hey guys how’s it been,” she greets them with the same familiar smile that never faded from her. They all rushed to hug her… well all except Sunny and Basil that is. They all gathered around the living room, a familiar couch and tv was placed there. “I’m glad you’re all back,” Mari gleefully said, she was happy that everyone was back. “Look at you Hero, you’ve grown so much taller. Hopefully you haven’t fallen for another girl yet.” Hero begins to cry on Mari’s lap. “It’s been too long Mari, I missed you everyday.” As Mari gently strokes Hero’s hair she looks up at Aubrey, “Oh Aubrey I thought you had pink hair, that’s what my mom told me at least, what happened,” she asked cheerfully as ever. Holding back tears Aubrey stood there, “things… happened.” Mari, seeing that everyone was sad noticed Kel still looking dumbfounded, “What wrong Kel? You look like you saw a ghost,” she giggled. “I… you… what?” Kel stated in utter confusion. “Hey Basil… how’s it been?” she tries to ask him in a forgiving manner but… the fear still lingers. “M..Mari… I’m so sorry.” Basil begins to cry as he hugs Mari. “Don’t worry Basil, I’m glad that you tried to save my brother when… I couldn’t. Thank you,” she said with a smile.

A few hours past and everyone was watching TV back in the living room… like the good old days. Mari got up, she still had one person to talk to. “Hey little brother, can you help me to my room, I have something to get.” she asked Sunny who was looking down at his lap. He helped wheel her into the room where Mari asked if he could close the door. “Hey little brother… hope you’ve been doing alright.” Sunny was still speechless, he noticed the red scar around her neck, one burned in by the jump rope he used. “Look up Sunny, you don’t need to be so gloomy, I’m alive aren’t I?” But how could he, she’s probably terrified of him, he would be too. “Little brother… I’m sorry I pushed you too hard. I should’ve known that you were having a hard time.” She tried her best to comfort him but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t the word Sunny was needing. She gestured for Sunny to come closer. She reached her hands out and gave him a hug. “I forgive you little brother, though I’m still a bit scared you’re my little brother and I can’t stay mad at you,” she whispers. That was the word he needed, what had been chewing at his heart since that day. Sunny soon began to cry, Mari gently stroking him as tears began soaking her white dress. 

The sun soon hit Sunny's eyes, it was morning and he was back in bed. He looked over to his side and saw a bunch of new gifts for him. Flowers from Basil, Cookies from Hero, a box of candy from Aubrey. But most importantly on his lap sat a violin case labeled  
“Hope you get well soon.  
\- Love you dear sister Mari.  
P.S. We should duet sometimes."  
Sunny smiled. It was truly a happy ending after all.


	2. Mari The Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems there's a lot of plot holes in this story... hopefully this can solve some of them

Mari laid in the hospital bed. Her throat still hurting from the rope. She was bruised, her lower half was numb and she couldn't seem to remember how she got there. All she could remember was... Sunny... Basil? Why were they... No, that can't be. But why would they try to kill her? Her breathing became rougher as panic filled her mind. She... she was alive right? This pain in her neck, her lower body being numb was signs showing she was alive right? Suddenly a knocking came from the hospital rooms door. A doctor walked in, his face filled with relief when he saw that Mari was awake.  
"Good morning Mari, I hope you're doing alright. Anything I could get you?" He asked as he memo some notes down onto his clipboard.  
"Could... I have a glass of water? I'm quite parched," Mari asked, her throat felt like a desert. How long had she been out?  
"Of course, I'll tell one of the nurses to get you a cup. Is your breathing ok?"  
"It's... fine I guess? I can't feel my lower body... is something wrong?"  
"Oh... Mari I'm... I'm sorry, your spinal cord was fractured when you fell down... your paralyzed from your waist down."  
So this was her new life now? She couldn't even feel her leg let alone move them. A life stuck in a wheel chair, I guess we need to install an elevator to the tree house.  
"Where... where is my family?" Mari asked, concerned where everyone was.  
"Mari, I'm sorry I'm not allowed to disclose that information with you." The doctor answered, his voice sounding sincere as possible.  
"Oh... ok, will they come back?"  
"Your parents are set to return later today, until then try to hang tight. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything."  
After a few checks on Mari's breathing and heartrate the doctor left the room. Mari was alone again... in a white room, no one to keep her company.  
"I hope Sunny is..." Mari stopped. Her mind began to panic as her breathing became tighter. The sound of him arguing to her filled her head. Then... pain, lots of pain. She couldn't really recall what happened after that. The last thing she remembered was her struggling to breath as she felt a rope around her upper neck. She saw Sunny's shadow in the corner of her eye... what did he do.

Case 5.5: The incident  
"You're lucky your daughters injury were minor. But even more so that the rope was tied in a way that her breathing wasn't fully cut off. If it was even slightly lower it could've been fatal." The doctor told Mari's parents. There faces still filled with pain and horror. Why did she try to kill herself? Did they pressure her too hard?  
"But... there is one problem... Mari may never be able to walk again. She may have to live the rest of her life in a wheel chair." The doctor told them. Still flipping through his notes as amazement still filled his mind. It was a miracle that she was still alive. One wrong fall, one inch higher for the rope, anything could've killed her.  
"Doctor, why did our daughter try to kill herself?" the father asked him. Why did she try? Will she try again? Panic filled his mind as he saw his wife cry besides him.  
"Sir I need you to calm down and listen to what I have to say. Mari... seems to have some scratches and bruises around her body. It's likely that... she struggle with someone before being hanged."  
"The only other person.... oh no... S...Sunny."

The parents were devastated. Anger, confusion, and sadness filled their hearts. How could he, what was he thinking trying to kill his own sister like that? What if he had succeeded, what if Mari had died... they would've lost their only daughter.

No... that wasn't their son anymore... it couldn't could it? Their son would've never done that... no that must be an imposter, a demon taking the form of a son. Perhaps it's best to let it die... But if the cops ever found out what this creature would've done then they would be held responsible... they couldn't have that no. They had to let it die, naturally... keep it all a secret tell no one. If anyone knew the truth then they would be arrested... and they weren't about to let this creature ruin their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading? Honestly I just wrote this because I am a sucker for happy endings and the world can always use more cheers. Feel free to build upon this or critique or what ever you'd like. Once again thank you for being awesome readers and CHAO!


End file.
